Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a hydraulic chuck device attached to a lathe or the like.
Background of the Disclosure
A typical hydraulic chuck device includes a cylinder portion operated by working oil (pressure oil) set at a predetermined pressure, a chuck having a jaw portion, a pressure oil supply supplying pressure oil to the cylinder portion, and a chuck controller controlling the pressure oil supply.
The cylinder portion has a cylinder hole and a piston disposed in the cylinder hole, and the piston is operated by pressure oil that is selectively supplied into either one of two cylinder chambers formed on opposite sides of the piston. The piston is connected to the jaw portion of the chuck via an appropriate connecting member and the jaw portion is opened and closed by the operation of the piston. Further, under control by the chuck controller, the pressure oil supply switches the cylinder chamber to be supplied with pressure oil, thereby opening or closing the jaw portion.
Although a typical hydraulic chuck device has such a configuration, an improved hydraulic chuck device has been proposed, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-295208.
This hydraulic chuck device includes data processing means; the data processing means previously stores and holds clamping force information for various workpieces as a database, and processes the clamping force information. The pressure oil supply includes a solenoid proportional control valve adjusting the pressure of the pressure oil, and the chuck controller receives inputs of clamping force determining elements for a particular workpiece, reads out particular clamping force information for the particular workpiece from the data processing means, and controls the solenoid proportional control valve so that the clamping force of the jaw portion becomes a target clamping force that is determined based on the particular clamping force information.
Accordingly, in the hydraulic chuck device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-295208, when the type of the workpiece to be clamped is changed, inputting and setting clamping force determining elements for the new workpiece, for example, the material, shape, and the like of the workpiece, in the chuck controller causes the chuck controller to read out particular clamping force information for the particular workpiece from the database stored in the data processing means and control the solenoid proportional control valve so that the clamping force of the jaw portion becomes a target clamping force determined based on the particular clamping force information. Thus, the setting of the clamping force, which is necessary when the type of the workpiece is changed, can be carried out automatically and can be facilitated.